The misjudged and the misfit
by Magical Mint Bunny
Summary: Arthur is a popular student with great grades, little do his 'friends' know, he is completely different from what they look up to and adore; they have been misjudging him the entire time. Kiku, the studious misfit will meet Arthur, that one moment will change both of their lives. AsaKiku/IggyPan
1. Just a regular day

Asakiku fan fiction

The misjudged and the misfit

Chapter one- Just a regular day

Arthur Kirkland has always been considered a popular student, he has perfect grades, well almost perfect. He has mousy, and a little messy, blond hair; despite the fact he tried to make it look otherwise. He has glistening emerald eyes that were like daggers when you met his gaze and unusually thick eyebrows; the black- blond contrast somehow worked well on him. Little did everyone know they had been misjudging him the entire time, he was not exactly the idol everyone looked up to with admiration and awe. Arthur came from a rather wealthy family, his father being a stock broker and his mother a famous writer, this of course meant that his parents expectations were quite high for their only child. He has put up a thick wall between himself and other people, so nobody could see behind his disguise.

Class was about to start. The bell rang, leaving a resonance in Kiku's mind. Kiku loved school, he loved learning new things, he loved the sound of fingers brushing gently against paper as you flipped through the book, he loved it all so.

Kiku Honda was a short studious young man. He has shimmering black hair, warm chestnut eyes, and delicate pale skin; in which the contrast was unbelievably dazzling. He has achieved the best grades, also loved art and literature, he was a perfect role model student. However he was not very popular, he spent most of his time alone, nobody wanted to be friends with someone so earnest and serious about education. Despite this he was content with the way life had treated him, nonchalant, or maybe ill to the fact that he had no friends and only a small circle acquaintances.

After a few minutes passed by, Mr. Karpusi stumbled into the classroom, looking drowsy and dazed as if he had just woken up.

"Good morning class." he expressed softly

The class grunted in response. He then smiled drowsily and padded over to his desk. He sat down clumsily with a slump and sighed in relief.

"Right class, today we are going to start a new topic, the Anglo- Japanese alliance of 1902."

The class groaned once more. Mr. Karpusi slowly chuckled to himself, he was probably thinking, "You really like to groan and grunt don't you?"

Kiku flung open his red exercise book and uncapped his biro pen, eager and ready to learn. The class did the same but sloppier, as it was the last lesson of the day and they were tired.

Kiku was Japanese in origin, although raised in England from a young age, he was rather excited to learn about his heritage and what Japan did in the past.

"Okay, this alliance was a military and political one which was concluded on the 30th of January 1902." He then paused, making sure the class had jotted it down (The class had finished already since he talked incredibly slowly), he then continued, "It was under a treaty of Great Britain and Japan against Russia with the additional aim of strengthening the domination of the allies in China and Korea..."

Meanwhile Kiku was scribbling it down totally enveloped by this flood of new knowledge he had yet to fully comprehend.

Time passed, Mr. Karpusi rambled about history, sometimes trailed off talking about philosophy, Kiku took more notes, before he knew it it was the end of the lesson. Mr. Karpusi glanced at the clock, his eyes widened a little as he realised how close it was to the end of the academic day.

"Oh look at the time, finish the sentence you are on and close your exercise books."

Mr. Karpusi hauled himself to his feet, gathered his belongings, a bag and some books, then waited with anticipation for the bell to ring; so he could go home and sleep. Kiku did this also, and then followed the class, although Kiku was not excited to go home, he was waiting to go to the library and the art room. The class started to mumble following their actions, they started to talk as it was nearing the end of the lesson. However on the opposite side of the room Arthur sat in a trance, staring into space, occasionally smiling to his large group of acquaintances to show that he was okay when they looked at him with concerned eyes.

The bell rang, everyone began to edge to the end of their tables ready to be dismissed.

"Off you go then class." Mr. Karpusi mumbled drearily, rubbing his eyes.

Kiku was out of the classroom quicker than anyone, swiftly swerving to avoid collisions. He didn't particularly like being around crowds of people, especially when they are all trying to get out of one small door. He scurried down the corridor towards the library as fast as he could so he missed the traffic of the school goers.

He finally reached the library, narrowly skimming the hordes of students, in a hurry to get home. Kiku opened the door with a creak. The library was a monstrously large room, filled with mahogany bookcases that were easily two meters tall. It had balconies drooping over from the second floor, overlooking the maze of wood and paper. Its multi-storey windows let the warm light pour in, casting immense pitch shadows from the bookcases , and filling the room with an earthy glow. The library was such a pleasant place to be, it was one of Kiku's few favourite places, it felt so welcoming despite its colossal size. He shuffled to one of the shelves, stroked his finger across the spines of various books, until one caught his eye, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. He remembered his English teacher pestering him to read it.

_I might as well start now_, he thought to himself. Kiku pulled the book out of the slot and shuffled to the unmanned desk. He reached for the register, opened it and one name caught his eye, 'Arthur Kirkland- Great expectations' it read.

_Isn't he that popular boy that everyone likes? I didn't take him for a man of literature._

Also Kiku noticed that Arthur had borrowed the book on the 7th of March and returned it on the 10th of the same month.

_How can he read that fast?! _Kiku mused. _I thought I was the only one that could read books that fast!_

Kiku grabbed his pen and wrote his name under Arthur's, then hastily returned to a desk to read, still a little surprise resonating in his mind.

Arthur waited until mostly everyone had gone from the classroom before strolling out, waving goodbye to his 'friends'. He then walked to Mr. Vargas' classroom.

Knock Knock. He waited, trying to look through the glass._ Is he even here? I said to him that I would be doing some art after school today. Don't tell me he's forgotten. _He pondered.

Arthur then began to turn away when he heard the door creak. It was Mr. Vargas, cheerful and as happy as ever.

"Oh, Arthur! How are you doing? What can I do for you?"

_He really did forget._

He sighed and spoke, "I'm here to do some after school work, for my art GCSE, sir."

"Oh yes! I remember now, please come in, come in!" He expressed loudly, " Now your here I can go too the Resources room and get some supplies, since I'm not supposed to leave the classroom unattended, now is a great opportunity to go. Right, I'll be back before you go!"

Mr. Vargas swiftly paced out of the room, making his way to the staff corridor. (This is where the recourses room is located.) Meanwhile Arthur started to retrieve some paper from the drawer, He was rather fond of art, although he thought he wasn't very skilled. He got his pencil case from his bag, pulled out a HB, B and a rubber, then began sketching.

Arthur loved how you could express your emotions with art, how you need not words to explain how you feel, only a pencil and paper. He can create his own world, get lost in the depths of it, disconnect temporarily from the harsh reality he lives in. He feels a deep longing when he draws, he wants to travel to these places in his imagination, escape. He feels joyous, that he can reside in that world, even for a short period of time. He mused over this and a quote he had heard so many a time, "Art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time."

His thoughts were interrupted by students chatting obnoxiously as they walked down the corridor. He sighed heavily, he was having such pleasant thoughts about art, and was disappointed when they were intercepted by others.

Arthur started to draw again, he was in the process of sketching two people holding hands, one was him and the other was just a outline of someone he had yet to think about adding detail to. He thought that people would mock him drawing such 'feminine' things as this, but he didn't really care, he liked drawing pictures of lovers. On all of Arthur's creations that second figure never had any detail, no facial features, no gender nor body shape, he didn't know who to draw there, he had yet to experience such things as love for another. Even though Arthur had never come to love someone he was a romantic at heart, he dreamed of the day he would hold his lovers soft palms in his, their fingers interlocking together, feeling each others warmth, staring at the starry sky, whispering sweet words to each other; but even in his mind his partner was always blurred, and their voice didn't make a sound yet still spoke to him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. This is my first time writing fiction so I'm truly sorry if you didn't like it!


	2. Coincidental encounter

This is my second fiction, I hope you like it! I am a little inexperienced in writing people talking, since I can't hold a conversation well myself; so I hope I did okay!

* * *

Asakiku fan fiction

The misjudged and the misfit

Chapter two- Coincidental encounter

Arthur's musings were shattered by hearing a creak at the door, and short black haired individual standing there, clutching some books close to his chest.

"Um...excuse me" The short man muttered, looking anywhere but Arthur's surprised face, "I-Is Mr. Vargas... here?"

Kiku was so used to being alone, rarely talking to anyone, other than his family and peers; that he couldn't communicate with people around the same age as him without stuttering.

"He just went out," Arthur replied, "to get some supplies, did you want something?" he continued.

"Um...well, I just wanted to ask whether I could stay to finish some art work, t-that's all..." Kiku trailed off, muttering words under his breath as he got even more nervous.

"I'm sure he'll let you stay, love. Come in!" Arthur waved his hand, accompanied with a warm smile, gesturing Kiku to come in.

He gently shut the door and made his way to one of the desks in the corner, coincidentally next to Arthur's. Kiku always liked to sit in the corner or at the back of a room, he felt at comfort there.

Arthur went back to drawing, but occasionally glancing over to the short boy unpacking his art supplies. He placed a book on the table with a clunk, the one he had so closely nuzzled in his chest as he stood at the door. Arthur shifted his eyes and saw the book.

_That was the one I returned a few days ago. _He immediately thought, smiling to himself and said,

"So, do you read often then?" He questioned.

"Yes. I read almost...everyday." He spoke, a little red in the face.

Arthur smiled to himself once again. _Someone that enjoys reading that much is hard to come by nowadays._

There was a silence between them while Kiku got his pencils and pad , but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was a rather pleasant silence. Arthur gazed out of the window, looking at the yard, weak yellow light pouring in, it was quite relaxing. Arthur glanced over at Kiku as he heard him opening his drawing pad and flipping through it, finding his current project. He gazed in awe seeing beautiful traditional ink drawings and manga sketches. He slowly moved his arm over his work, he felt his was inferior to Kiku's in every possible way.

Arthur said, "Hey, what's your name?"

Kiku paused, nobody had ever been remotely interested about who he was, never mind someone a popular as Arthur. He had always been ignored in primary school, all of the other children wanted to play outside, however Kiku wanted to read, isolating himself; so nobody bothered to interact with him, and this followed into high school also.

"Kiku. Kiku H-Honda..." He stuttered.

"Um... Could you teach me to draw like that Kiku?" Arthur mumbled, feeling embarrassed at the request he just suggested.

Kiku was surprised by this sudden question. _Arthur, someone everyone wanted to be, wealthy, smart and a rather handsome man, wanted help from me? Why?_ Kiku wondered, although he accepted his offer anyway; he always wanted people to take an interest in art, and when somebody asked him to aid them how could he decline?

"O-Of course, I would be happy to. Wait, what is your name?"

"Oh, erm, my name is Arthur Kirkland." Arthur beamed a grin at Kiku.

"Okay, Arthur-san, May I look at your previous drawings then?" Kiku was beginning to feel comfortable in this man's presence, he didn't stutter, like he usually does.

Arthur's eyes widened as Kiku said he wanted to see his drawings. _Oh no, _he thought to himself _what if he mocks me for what I like to draw? what if he is secretly judges me as he looks at my work?! _These thoughts spiralled around his mind vigorously.

"Arthur-san?" Kiku looked at the man confused, he was blushing furiously, wondering why.

Arthur shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"W-why must you look?" He blurted out.

"Well, I just want to see where you need to improve Arthur-san." Kiku expressed with a smile, raising his hand to accept Arthur's pad, "I can't teach you, if I don't know your weakest points."

"Okay..." He muttered, giving in to the mans request, "...Just don't judge me when you see them." Arthur looked to his left, avoiding eye contact with the short man, handing his drawings to him.

Kiku grabbed it then flipped the cover to reveal the blond man's work.

A few moments passed, they felt like years. Arthur could hear his heart pounding, and it felt like it was in his throat. His art was so personal to him, something he never showed to anyone, he only displayed it once, to be mocked and called 'gay', so he's never done that since. _Why did I give it to him? What on earth was I thinking! Bloody hell!_ He thought, gazing at Kiku examining the drawings with a furrowed brow; awaiting his judgement.

_He's just going to laugh and say I'm 'homo' or a 'bender' like the rest of them. I just know it._

"Arthur-san."

"hmm? What, are they okay, or-?" He exclaimed, bracing himself for the mockery.

"They are beautiful, Arthur-san... Why would you want to change them?" Kiku looked up from the drawings and at him, his serious chestnut eyes sparkling in the frail summer light, he looked truly dazzling.

Arthur knotted his thick brows, he looked at Kiku bewildered.

"So, you're not bothered that they are...well, girly?" He said in a rather confused tone.

"There is nothing wrong with a man drawing things along these lines, Arthur-san, they are not girly at all." He smiled warmly, giving the pad back to Arthur, "I think men should be able to draw these without being judged."

Kiku rummaged in his back to pull out yet another drawing pad, then opened it to reveal a sketch of two people staring at the pitch night sky, their hands interlocking together.

"See, there is nothing wrong with drawing about lovers."

Arthur felt a wave of relief in his mind. Some one who doesn't judge him what he draws, this made Arthur smile.

Arthur was no longer embarrassed about his work, because he knew someone who would appreciate it and see it as beautiful, rather than girly or feminine, to see it as normal.

He and Kiku continued to chat, saying what they liked, what they didn't, their views on various things and in turn learning new things about themselves. They had a lot in common, Arthur had found a friend, not like the people he was found with at school, an actual friend he could talk to for hours on end.

Kiku had made his first ever friend that day, someone similar to him, and they appreciated the same things. He experienced a feeling he had not felt before, he was truly happy and everything seemed so beautiful. It made him feel warm inside, and the thought of them being apart saddened him, this is the first time he has made a friend, and he wanted to be with him all the time he could.

"Oh, bloody hell look at the time!" Arthur exclaimed grabbing his bag, shoving his union jack pencil case in there, quickly followed by his sketch pad.

_Had an hour really passed that fast?_ He thought.

"Um, thanks for making me feel better about my drawings, it means a lot! See you around!" He shouted as he exited the classroom, almost jogging.

As Arthur was speed walking down the halls he saw Mr. Vargas in the staff corridor, covered in paint (so was the floor), and the headmaster, Mr. L. Beilschmidt, giving him a great lecture about being careful with the art supplies. Mr. Vargas was always clumsy, he was too eager for his own good.

The staff corridor was the best looking part of the school, it had a clean beige carpet and wooden panels on the walls, the small chandelier drooped in the centre, filling it with a warm glow; it looked so grand in comparison to the plain white walls and grey tiles all over the school.

_That's why he didn't come back earlier. _He mused. Arthur opened the doors to the staff corridor and made his way to Mr. Vargas. Mr. Beilschmidt paused as he noticed the blond man padding across the carpet.

"Sir, I'm going home now but there is another person in your room, so it isn't unattended." Arthur said with a half smile.

"Oh, okay Arthur." Mr. Vargas said, his voice less chirpy and happy as usual, "Have a good evening."

"I will, sir." He replied, walking away. He then started sprinting as he was out of the headmasters view.

_Me, have a pleasant evening? that would never happen. _Arthur thought. Although he hoped to hold onto the happiness he had received by making a new friend at least until he got home.

Meanwhile Kiku sat staring out of the window, the light felt warm on his pale cheeks. He started to sketch once more, grinning to himself. _Him. The misfit that nobody even noticed, had made a friend. _He thought.

Mr. Vargas appeared in the doorway some time later, looking a little saddened, probably from the lecture he received.

At this time Kiku was packing his things, ready to make his way home.

"Oh. Hello Vargas-sensei" Kiku spoke.

"Hey Kiku. Are you going now?" He tilted his head a little, like a puppy.

"I'm afraid so, see you tomorrow Vargas-sensei."

"Bye."

Kiku slung his bag over his shoulder, then scurried out of the classroom to finally go home.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will hopefully have time to write the next chapter soon!


	3. That's what friends do, right?

Hey! Magical Mint Bunny here. I just wanted to say that my best friend inspired the basic plot in this chapter and I wanted to thank her for it.

Also I am sorry if this chapter is a little late, but I had lots to do.

* * *

Asakiku fan fiction

The misjudged and the misfit

Chapter three- That's what friends do, right?

* * *

Arthur and Kiku continued to go to the art room after school and their friendship blossomed into something so beautiful.

* * *

It was a chilly Friday evening, Arthur and Kiku were walking home from school after staying behind like usual. Their breath danced and intermingled with the cold September air. The street was rather empty, only filled with the orange glow of the streetlights and storefronts. The sky was pitch in colour and you could just about make out the presence of stars, like holes made by a needle in fabric. Arthur's and Kiku's noses were reddened by the chill, their checks a little flushed also.

"Hey Kiku?"

"Yes, Arthur-san?"

There was a silence while Arthur tried to figure out what to say.

"Would you, um... could..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head, looking away from Kiku, musing on how to say it even more.

"Hmm?" Kiku tilted his head a little, trying to figure out why Arthur was blushing so.

"You know how we've been friends for near enough s-six months now?" He stuttered.

"Yes we have." Kiku expressed, raising a brow, still unable to tell what the blond man was thinking.

"Could I maybe, um..." Arthur ran his hands through his hair and carried on, " sleepover at your house o-or something like that?"

Kiku's eyes widened a little at the request, he wasn't expecting Arthur to fret over such a little matter as a sleepover.

"That's what friends do, right?" Arthur continued.

"Of course Arthur-san, I would love to have you over." Kiku spoke accompanied with a warm smile.

"W-what about tomorrow then?" He replied, "I'm free all weekend."

"That would be fine Arthur-san. This upcoming weekend it is then." Kiku expressed.

They walked further down the deserted road, saying nothing, enjoying the silence that you would rarely hear in the bustling London streets. Kiku's hair shimmered in the dimly lit pathways as the light caught it, it looked so soft and fine like silk. After a few minutes they reached a junction, illuminated by traffic lights.

"Well this is where we part ways I guess," Arthur said, a little sadness in his tone.

"Okay, see you at the weekend, Arthur-san."

"See you!" He expressed, waving and turning the other way, saddened that they had to leave each others company.

_I want to be by his side for as long as I can, that's what friends do, right? Arthur _Kidded himself.

_He has been acting so strangely and jumpy around me lately, not talking much either. Now he asks if he can come for a sleepover? I really cannot read his actions. I have known him for six months and still, there are parts of him I have yet to comprehend. _Kiku mused.

* * *

It was a foggy Saturday morning. Arthur was walking to Kiku's house, he could barely see what was down the road, never mind his home. He brushed his fingers across the leaves of some evergreen bushes, feeling the morning dew on his palms. The spider webs had small droplets of water dotted all around, they glistened in the pure light of this beautiful day.

Arthur was chilled to the bone, his nose and cheeks were rosy from the frigid temperature, despite the fact he wore a scarf and a coat. He rubbed his hands together, hoping to accumulate some warmth, he then continued to blow into his cupped hands; this just seemed to make him seem colder everywhere else.

He finally made to his driveway, Arthur walked down to his door, his heart beating fast, he had never been to anyone's house before.

He reached to knock on the door, but swiftly pulled back.

_What if I came to the wrong house? What if I'm over dressed or something?_

He runs his fingers through his already messy, mousy blond hair, these unnecessary thoughts circulating through his mind.

The door opened with a rasp, Kiku was standing and staring, confounded at Arthur.

"Oh, hello Arthur." Kiku spoke, "I thought I heard some one outside."

He grinned, it was enough for Arthur to give a goofy grin back.

"Come in, Come in." Kiku waved his hand in a gesture to enter his home.

"Um, thanks, I'm sorry about-"

He was interrupted by Kiku pointing at Arthur's hair, half smiling. Arthur looked up then back at him.

"Oh bugger!" He immediately ruffled his hair in an attempt to make it look normal again. Kiku thought his messy hair made him look rather cute and boyish.

Kiku laughed softly, holding his sleeve to his mouth, Arthur joined in.

He walked in, taking off his boots and coat. He felt a wave of heat pass over him. Kiku's house was so cosy and toasty in comparison to the chilly streets that he had just explored.

"Kiku? Who was it at the door?" A woman questioned, he voice so kind and gentle.

"It's my friend, Arthur-san." Kiku replied.

"Well? Come and introduce us." She spoke in a honeyed tone.

"Of course."

They walked to a room that Arthur assumed was the living room, Kiku gestured Arthur to go in once more. He saw two figures sitting at a table, a man and a woman dressed in yukatas, they looked similar to Kiku, pitch black hair and fair skin that seemed so delicate in comparison to his.

The room was decorated with traditional Japanese paintings, and photos of a happy family, which Arthur guessed was Kiku's family. The lights were luminous and filling the room with a subtle yellow glow, it felt so homely and welcoming, like how a family home should be; unlike his.

_This is the way I have always longed to live. A warm family home with parents who look so caring. _Arthur mused.

"Hi, I'm Arthur, nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance also, Asa-kun." The man said accompanied with a thick Eastern accent.

The lady adjacent to him nodded in agreement with a sweet smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kiku's father spoke, stiff, yet still sounded that his presence was cherished.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Honda."

"I'll make it, father." Kiku interjected.

Kiku scurried to the kitchen, Arthur closely behind.

"I know your not fond of green tea compared to the tea you normally drink, so I took it upon myself to go out and buy you some, especially for this occasion." He expressed, beaming a smile Arthur's way.

"Oh, Kiku that's really nice of you, thank you."

"Isn't that what friends do, right? " Kiku replied, still grinning.

"Yeah." Arthur returned the smile.

_It's really nice of Kiku to go and buy me some tea, just because I don't like green tea much. I'm so glad I met him that day or else I would still be stuck in a world of isolation and longing._

Kiku had finished making the tea, they then headed upstairs to his room.

"Your parents seem so nice, Kiku. I really envy that." Arthur said, entering the room.

"They have always been so caring and sweet, protecting me from the outside world." Kiku explained, "Why do you envy that? Aren't your parents the same?" His expression filled with genuine concern.

They sat down on Kiku's bed, Arthur stared into his tea with a grim expression, recollecting the harsh memories of his childhood.

"Well, my parents never paid attention to me, never showed me any affection. I'm nothing to them, they never wanted me. I was a mistake, they say. I was never meant to happen."

Kiku's expression was teeming with pity, for all of the time he had known Arthur, he had not identified this crucial detail.

"Arthur-san... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kiku, I have you, I don't need to be appreciated by my parents or held dear to them; as long as I have you I'll be happy." Arthur intercepted, a small sad smile forming on his lips.

"Yes you will, I will always be here if you need me, that's what friends do, right?" Kiku smiled warmly, in turn making Arthur smile warmly back.

* * *

"It's time to go to sleep you two." Kiku's mother expressed sweetly, padding up the stairs.

"Okay, mother."

Kiku turned the game console that they had just been playing on off, then they stretched in unison.

"I'm so tired." Arthur yawned.

"Yes, I am too." Kiku added.

They got changed, brushed their teeth, and lay in bed.

"Today was fun Kiku." Arthur mumbled.

"Yes, It was..." Kiku said quietly with half lidded eyes and a small smile, "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Yeah, goodnight Kiku."

Arthur lay staring at the window, gazing at the small amounts of pale orange light, shooting in from the gaps in the curtains. He couldn't sleep, despite how tired he was. Kiku had gone to sleep so easily, so peacefully, however he just lay there eyes wide. He tossed and turned excessively, still unable to drift into sleep. Arthur turned to see Kiku sleeping, he looks so serene and graceful, even when he was asleep he looked beautiful and innocent.

He examined the man, his shirt was slipping from his shoulder, revealing his collar bone. His skin so fair, so delicate and untouched, lips so pink and plump. He wanted to explore every inch if his prominent collar bone, his smooth jaw line, his lips.

_Why did I just think that?! H-he's my best friend, why did I-? _Arthur thought.

He blushed furiously, his face a dark shade of pink.

_I need sleep, that's it. I 'm not thinking straight because I'm tired. _He told himself.

He turned to the window once more, face still pink, and still dwelling on what he just thought about; until he finally drifted off.

* * *

It was morning once more. The birds chirped from outside, the sound of cars purring from the distant London streets. The frail morning light poured through the window engulfing everything in its lavish glow; making Arthur squint as he awoke.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, a little tear formed in the corner of his eye.

The air faintly smelt of something he couldn't identify, although it smelt rather appetising. However there was one thing he could recognise, the luscious smell of tea brewing.

Arthur sniffed the air with knotted brows, he still couldn't make out what the other think was.

"It's tamogoyaki that you can smell." Kiku spoke.

He glanced up in surprise, he had almost forgotten he was at Kiku's house.

"It's a Japanese omelette, made from eggs, sugar and soy sauce." He said grinning.

"Oh right, it smells great."

They headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Wow, that was great." He exclaimed, "Thank you for making it Mr. Honda."

"Anything for a friend of Kiku's." Kiku's father spoke in a low pitch, "Kiku talks of you often, saying how amazing you are and how you are his first ever friend, well, best friend. So of course I'd make this for you."

"F-father! Don't say that, its embarrassing." Kiku expressed his eyes looking downward, and his face brushed with a light shade of pink.

Mr. Honda chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair in an attempt to show affection. Kiku's father collected the dishes and went into the kitchen accompanied by his wife to clean up.

"You really said those things, Kiku?" Arthur said, blushing a little.

"Yes, you are amazing, smart too. You are the first friend I have ever had, your special to me. That's how friends feel about each other, right?" Kiku mumbled, blushing even more than Arthur.

_You're also handsome. Your boyish and messy hair, your broad defined jaw, your captivating emerald eyes. _There were so many things he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to do it.

* * *

Arthur waved goodbye as he walked down Kiku's driveway.

"See you tomorrow at school, Kiku!" Arthur shouted.

Kiku waved back with a warm smile.

Kiku stood at the door, gazing at him until he was out of view. He then returned inside, thinking about Arthur. He would be thinking of him a lot for the rest of the day. He had a great hankering for something, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

Arthur paced down the now bustling London streets, his mind fixated on Kiku. The chatter of passer-bys or the mechanical roar of cars didn't bother him, didn't distract him from thinking of Kiku. Arthur felt a strange longing, he couldn't think why.

This isn't what friends do.

* * *

This was the third chapter in The misjudged and the misfit. Again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter will be uploaded when I am finished. ^^


End file.
